ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Could Be Best Debut For Horror Film
='The slasher sequel pulled in $2.1 million from late-night screenings; the third "Nightmare" insallment is already fast tracking a August 15, 2014 release date.'= A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 pulled in $2.1 million from midnight screenings in 1,419 theaters, and is expecting to get masive murders at the weekend box office by becoming the best debut for a horror film. With Jackie Earle Haley and Rooney Mara returning, the film will be focusing on new kids such as Kathryn Newton, Harry Styles and Sean Kingston. Both Styles and Kingston makes their acting debut. The film earned a expensive $40 million production budget. With that said, it could slash up to over $40 million. Afterwards, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 also stars Tea Leoni and Julie Andrews. It scored a B+ CinemaScore. The third installment entitling A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 is already being greenlighted with Newton, Styles and Kingston all expecting to return. Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch will be starring. The film is set to release on August 15, 2014. Also opening this weekend is crime-comedy Pain & Gain, starring two buff actors Dwayne Johnson and Mark Wahlberg'', is poised for second place to $20 million. The weekend's other new wide entry is R-rated comedy The Big Wedding, from Lionsgate and Avi Lerner's Millennium. The movie stars '''Robert De Niro, Katherine Heigl, Diane Keaton, Amanda Seyfried, Topher Grace, Ben Barnes, Susan Sarandon and Robin Williams. Despite its star-studded cast, Big Wedding is projected to open only in the low teens. Lionsgate heavily targeted females over the age of 25 in promoting Big Wedding, which follows the travails of a modern family trying to endure a weekend wedding celebration. It cost just north of $30 million to produce and was directed by Justin Zackham. Pain & Gain also stars Anthony Mackie, Ed Harris, Tony Shalhoub, Rob Corddry, Rebel Wilson and Bar Paly. The screenplay was written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, based on the Miami New Times article of the same name by Pete Collins. The film is produced by Donald De Line, Bay and Ian Bryce. The story follows a trio of bodybuilders (Wahlberg, Johnson and Mackie) who get caught up in an extortion ring and kidnapping scheme that goes awry. VIDEO: 'Pain & Gain': Making Comedy Out of Tragedy Universal's Oblivion, which opened to a better-than-expected $37.1 million last weekend, is expected to gross in the $18 million to $20 million range, potentially putting it in a close battle with Pain & Gain. The Tom Cruise starrer has grossed a solid $45.2 million through Wednesday. There are a flurry of new entries at the specialty box office, including Jeff Nichols' drama Mud, starring Matthew McConaughey and Reese Witherspoon, and which opens just days after the actress was arrested for disorderly conduct just outside Atlanta. Roadside Attractions opens the independent film, produced by FilmNation, in more than 360 theaters. Cinedigm opens comedy Arthur Newman in 250 theaters. The movie stars Colin Firth, Emily Blunt and Anne Heche. The Weinstein Co. enters the fray with adventure Kon-Tiki, while IFC Films opens Mira Nair's The Reluctant Fundamentalist. Midnight's Children, scripted by Salman Rushdie and distributed by Paladin, also opens. Sony Pictures Classics will be busy handling the expansion of Robert Redford-'Shia LaBeouf' political thriller The Company You Keep, which ups its theater count to more than 800 locations, as well as the opening of At Any Price, starring Zac Efron, Dennis Quaid and Heather Graham. Category:Blog posts